twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ois894
Ois894 (Oisín) is a YouTube user who joined the Community in May 2012 and has been active ever since. Although he had uploaded his first video in May he had talked to other TWR members previously on Twitter. He is 15 and collected TWR from Christmas '01 - '04 and then again from Autumn/Fall '11 - Present. Oisín is from Ireland, and is the first (and only) Irish TWR member. His YouTube account is now terminated, due to multiple or severe violations of YouTube's policy against spam, deceptive practices and misleading content or other Terms of Service violations. Pre-TWRC Oisín began to enjoy Thomas & Friends again in 2010 after seeing an interview on BBC Breakfast with Christopher Awdry about the 65th Anniversary of the Railway Series. This inspired him to take his relatively small TWR collection down from the attic and use them again. He eventually found out that there are many other people who like TWR through the video sharing website YouTube. He began to watch videos by may users, most notably Rboffill and Keekre24 , among others. On 11 December 2011 Oisín made his first YouTube account: ois894. He mainly just watched videos and posted the odd comment. Account 1 - ois894 It was when Oisín created his Twitter account (@cowseatbutter, now @Ois894 ) on 9 April 2012 that he started to become friends with many community members.He was persuaded by some members to upload videos, and eventually did so on 13 May, which was a review on his Rusty, filmed using his iPod. The iPod was only used for that video, moving on to a camcorder afterwards. Oisín's uploading schedule was highly inconsistent with no structure, often leaving many months gap either side of a single video. Oisín also worked with ThomasWRFan13 on the concept of the TWRC Thomas & the Magic Railroad Directors Cut, but it was cancelled due to ThomasWRFan13 leaving. Oisín also had plans for a series. It was due to be called the Untold Railway Stories and was meant to continue where the RWS left off. Only one short was uploaded and the idea was quickly archived until he could get his hands on a useful editing software other than Windows Movie Maker. When the 'Jack War' broke out Oisín was initially reluctant to take sides. He eventually chose the side that most other TWR users had chosen, reasoning that if neutral you would effectively have left the community until the conflict had finished. Sadly Oisín had to close the channel on 16 December 2012 because of a reason he has not yet disclosed. He had 30 subscribers at the time. Video List #Thomas & Friends Wooden Railway Reviews - 2000 Rusty (13/5/12) #Thomas & Friends Wooden Railway Reviews - 2001 Flying Scotsman (20/5/12) #Thomas & Friends Wooden Railway Reviews - 2002 Trevor (3/6/12) #Thomas & Friends Wooden Railway Reviews - Special - Evolution of Gordon (27/6/12) #Thomas & Friends Wooden Railway Reviews - 1993 Gordon (18/7/12) #EPIC UNBOXING/DE-ENVELOPING!!!! (20/7/12) #Untold Railway Stories - Short 1 - Summer Holiday (11/8/12) #Untold Railway Stories - Announcement - I NEED YOUR HELP!!! (16/8/12) #Headless Henry! (28/10/12) #Thomas & Friends Wooden Railway Reviews - Instant System Set #3 (28/10/12) #Thomas & Friends Wooden Railway Reviews - Thomas Comes to Breakfast Set (25/11/12) #Random Update and TWR 2013 Pics (12/12/12) Account 2 - Ois894WR Series 1 On the same day Oisín closed his old account, he opened a new one, Ois894WR, and made a video entitled ‘Hello’ to reintroduce himself to the TWRC once again. He thought that with this new channel he would be able to create a more organised channel compared to his previous one, which he thought was rather messy. He had decided to take the new channel as a new start and none of his old videos have been re-uploaded. He had decided to produce his videos in blocks of twelve, usually consisting of an update video and ten reviews (This would make up the reviews series) as well as a special video separate from the normal reviews. On 19 December he uploaded a video (Reviews!, now 'Ois894's Wooden Reviews - Series 1 Update') detailing a list of what items will be reviewed and when. He started these reviews on 6 January 2013 with a new review on Rusty. He uploaded another three videos over the next three days before taking two short breaks in between the next two videos. Oisín then did not upload another video until 10 March when he continued to upload the first set of reviews, finishing on 17 March. The full video list appears below: #Hello (16/12/12) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - Series 1 Update (19/12/12) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2000 Rusty (6/1/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2001 Flying Scotsman (7/1/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1996 S.C. Ruffey (8/1/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1997 Rheneas (9/1/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1993 Gordon (12/1/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2006 Chinese Dragon (20/1/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2002 Trevor (10/3/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2001 Derek (12/3/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2001 Rickety (15/3/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2004 Diesel 10 (17/3/13) Series 2 On 19 May Oisín uploaded an update video for his second set of reviews. These items were chosen by followers on Twitter (mainly IvoHugh123 ). He has now adopted a regular uploading schedule of one video a week every Saturday. The special video uploaded as part of the Series 2 production block was a return of the ‘Evolution of...’ series. Evolution of Duck was uploaded on 25 May and the regular block started the following week. As the summer holidays began, Oisín decided to upload every other day. Series 2 finished on 12 July after a continuous, non-stop run. The full video list appears below: #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - Series 2 Update (19/5/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - Evolution of Duck (25/5/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2001 James (1/6/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1993 Toby (8/6/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1997 Donald (15/6/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1994 Douglas (22/6/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1993 Henrietta (1/7/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1996 Tar Tanker & Fuel Car (2/7/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1994 Diesel (4/7/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1993 Thomas Comes to Breakfast Set (8/7/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1994 Ellsbridge Station (10/7/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1993 Ellsbridge Platform (12/7/13) Series 3 Oisín decided during the month that he did not upload videos that he wanted to revive his series so he once again uploaded a short titled Gordon Breaks Down. This time it had better editing and a musical score to accompany it. He then uploaded the first production block of Series 3 before going on a break of a month and a half. He then uploaded his belated Series 3 update followed by the five episodes of the second production block. The full video list appears below: #Untold Railway Stories - Short 1 - Gordon Breaks Down (13/8/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1995 Knapford Express Coach (31/8/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1993 Bill (8/9/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2001 Ben (15/9/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2000 Edward (22/9/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1994 Henry (4/10/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - Series 3 Update (30/11/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1999 Neil (8/12/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1993 Thomas (15/12/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2000 Harold (22/12/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2003 Mavis (29/12/13) #Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2011 Arthur (4/1/14) Series 4 Oisín began Series 4 in March 2014 with a video to celebrate him getting 100 Subscribers. However, the main series did not begin in full until July with his usual update video. In it he announced his plans for the summer which for the first time took on a different structure to any other series. He announced that the number of reviews wold decrease to 5 a series rather than the usual 10. To fill the remaining five spots he decided to take the Untold Railway Stories Shorts concept and expand it out into the main series. He originally planned for each short to be released on a Saturday with a review following on the Wednesday. This continued as planned until episode five when he went to Cornwall for a week and then went to the Gaeltacht for the rest of the summer so he was not able to film. In February 2015 he began uploading again but had to take a break due to exam pressure. He fully expects to upload the final four episodes of Series 4 before the end of June as these are already filmed and just need to be uploaded. The full video list (so far) appears below: #100 Subscribers! (9/3/14) # Ois894's Wooden Reviews - Series 4 Update (9/7/14) # Untold Railway Stories - Short 2 - Donald Gets Re-Routed (12/7/14) # Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2011 Express Coaches (16/7/14) # Untold Railway Stories - Short 3 - Neil Shunts in the Yard (20/7/14) # Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 2011 Giggling Troublesome Trucks (1/2/15) # Ois894's Unboxings - March 2015 (6/3/15) # Ois894's Wooden Reviews - 1993 Terence (15/3/15) # Untold Railway Stories - Short 4 - TBC (TBC) # Ois894's Wooden Reviews - TBC (TBC) # Ois894's Wooden Reviews - Evolution of TBC (TBC) # Ois894's Wooden Reviews - TBC (TBC) Category:2012 Category:Former Members